et si
by monkey D alice
Summary: Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai 20 ans et je me suis fais percuter par une voiture pour sauver un enfant. Mais maintenant je me retrouve dans le monde de One Piece...
1. prologue

Et si

Prologue:

Je marchais dans la rue en regardant les vitrines des magasins. Il falait à tout pris que je trouve un cadeaux pour ma meilleur amie Sharon. Elle fétait ces 20 ans demain. Il faisait chaud pour un début de soirée. Pas mal de gens s'activaient à rentrer chez eux après le travail, d'autres faisaient les magasins, ou buvaient un café à un simple bar restaurant.

Je m'arrétais et attandis que le feux passe au rouge pour les voitures. C'est la que je le vis...

Un gamin d'un dixaine d'année au beau milieux de la rue et à l'autre bout... une voiture qui arrivait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Mon corp s'élença tout seul alors que la voiture noir allez percuter l'enfant. Je poussais le gamin afin qu'il puise être sain et sauf. Puis je sentis une douleur affreuse traversée tout mon corp.

Au final... c'est moi que cette voiture à percuter.

-Madame? Dites nous quelque chose. Les secours arrivent.

Des voix... Partout des vois.

-Le... commençais je à articuler, l'enfant il... va bien?

-Oui oui ne vous en faite pas. C'est pour vous qu'il vous faut...

Je n'entendis pas se que la personne me dit. Je fermais les yeux et pensez alors:

_._

_._

_._

_C'est fini... Sharon, mes amis, ma famille... Je m'en vais._

_._

_._

_._

**Voila le prologue est fini. **

**J'espère que sa vous plait. Sa fait pas mal de temps que je voulais essayer se genre de fics... Alors voila.**

**Etant donné que ces la rentrée et que je suis en 3 eme je ne posterais surement pas très régulièrement, désolé.**


	2. Chapter 1

Et si

chapitre 1:

Je soulevais doucement mes paupières pour les refermaient aussitôt. Trop de lumière. J'étais pas censé être morte moi? Bref après m'être battue pour que mes paupières s'ouvrent je regardais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les murs étaient blanc comme les lits qui si trouvaient, les amoires étaient d'un gris clair. J'étais donc surement à l'hôpital le plus proche du lieu de mon accident. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression que la pièce tanguait. Je m'assie non sans déclancher quelques douleurs au niveau de mes cotes de mon dos et des toute les autres partits de mon corp.

-Tu ne devrais pas bougeais tu c'est, me dit une voix.

Je me retournais pour voir une fille un peu plus vielle que moi de quelques années en tenue d'infirmière. Elle avait des cheveux court noir, des yeux bleu très clair et était plutôt grande.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es fais sa mais tu as trois côtes cassés, des bleus un peu partout et un bras de cassé.

-Je suis ou?

-Ho oui pardon je m'appelle Lisa et tu es sur le Moby Dick.

Ho le Moby...

-QUOI!

-Oui on ta vue à la mer et on ta repêcher.

-C'est.. impossible. Vous existaient pas vraiment. Je dois surement rêvais.

-Non tu ne rêve pas.

-Dans se cas je veux voir votre capitaine.

Elle semble réfléchire mais elle fini par m'aider à me remettre debout. Elle me conduit dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche ( j'ai beau me dire que je rêve j'ai croisais Ace, Haruta et Marco dans les couloirs ). Elle frappe à la porte et me fais entrais. Je suis seule dans cette grande cabine au mur bleu ciel, au sol blanc et au meuble plus grand que la normal. C'est alors que je croise mon reflet dans un miroir. Mes cheveux habituellement blond clairs avais pris une teinte blond vénitien, mes yeux étais plus vert que d'habitude, j'étais plus grande et ma poitrine et mes hanches étaient un peu plus formés. Un raclement de gorge me sortis de mes pensées. Je levais la tête pour me retrouvais devant l'homme le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vue.

-Et bien content de voir que tu vas bien.

-Mer... merci.

-Comment t'appelle tu?

-Alice.

-Comment t'es tu fais sa?

-Euh... accident.

-Quel genre d'accident?

-Je me suis fais percuter par une voiture.

-Une quoi?

-Ho merde... Ecouter je... je viens pas de votre monde. Normalement je suis censé être morte, percuté par une voiture, parce que j'ai pris la place du gamin qui allais se faire tuer écraser.

Le silence s'installa avant qu'il ne rigole.

-Elle est bien bonne celle là.

-Je ne vous ment pas croyez moi...

-Peut être que tu es une marine.

-Mais non je viens d'un autre monde, d'un pay appeller la France ou vous êtes super célèbre. Dans mon monde vous faites tous partit d'un manga appeller One Piece.

Il s'arreta de rire avant de reprendre.

-Si se que tu dis est vrai prouve le moi.

-Très bien.

Je chercher mentalement se que je pourrais lui dire...

-Je sais... Vous êtes devenue pirate non pas pour le One Piece ou pour devenir le roi des pirates mais pour avoir une grande famille sa a toujours était votre rêves. Vous vouliez une grande famille c'est pour sa que vous appeller vos membre d'équipage vos "fils" et en retour ils vous appelle leur "père".

Apparement sa ne lui suffisait pas.

-Vous... euh. Portgas D Ace, commendant de la deuxième flotte, de son vrai nom Gol D Ace est le fils de l'ancien roi des pirate Gol D Roger et de Portgas D Rouge. D'ailleur sa mère la gardé dans son ventre pendant près de 20 mois afin que la marine ne le trouve pas. Roger avait demandait à Monkey D Garp de s'occuper de son fils...

-Stop. Personne ne c'est rien à propos d'Ace. Je te crois. Comment t'es tu retrouvais ici?

-Je sais pas je me souviens que de quelques choses... je chercher un cadeau pour une amie et alors que je réfléchissais à se que je pourrais lui offrir j'ai vue un garçon au milieu de la route. Une voiture arrivait trop vite alors j'ai pas réfléchis je me suis élençais je l'ais poussé et c'est moi que la voiture à donc percuter au lieu de ce petit garçon. Je pensais que j'allais mourir et pourtant... en fait dans un sens je suis morte dans mon monde et je... revis ici on va dire. Je comprend plus rien.

Je me pris le visage entre mes mains. Au bout de quelques minutes je sent un main se posé sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête pour décourvrire un Barbe Blanche qui me souris.

-Tu peut rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras Alice, bien que je me doute que tu veuille rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible, n'est ce pas?

-Et bien, euh oui.

-Je ne sais malheureusement pas si on trouvera un moyen de te ramener chez toi... Si on ne trouve pas tu devras restais dans notre monde.

-Je comprends.

-Bien.

Il rapella Lisa et celle ci me reconduit à l'infirmerie. Elle sortit lorsque je fus allongeais et moi je mis un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées.

1- je me retrouvais je ne sais comment dans le monde de One Piece.

2- je me retrouvais à bord du Moby Dick.

3- je ne savais pas comment retournais chez moi.

Bref j'étais dans la merde. Je soupirais et essayais de dormir. Malheureusement pour moi je n'y arrivais pas. Au final Lisa vint passé la nuit avec moi. Elle me raconta pleins de choses ( que je connaissais presque toute ) sur l'équipage, leurs aventures, comment elle était arriver...

-Tu aurais du les voir, Marco qui courait après Ace partout dans le bateau. J'ai vraiment crue qu'Ace était foutue cette fois. N'empêche ont a bien rigoler.

Je rigolais avec elle.

-Dis Alice, pourquoi tu t'es jeter sous cette... heu...

-Voiture?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu à pris la place de cet enfant. Tu ne le connaissais pas. Bien que se ne soit pas un reproche hein.

Je rigolais.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Au fond de moi je me suis dit que ce petit garçon était bien trop jeune pour mourir alors j'ai voulus prendre sa place.

-Tu as eu raison de le faire.

Tout à coup mon ventre grogna malgrés moi se qui me fit rougir. Lisa rigola avant de dire:

-Tu devrais mangé quelques chose. Viens, dit elle en se relevant.

Je la suivis de près afin de ne pas la perdre ( je vous rappelle que le Moby Dick est un bâteau immense ). Ont fini par arrivait dans une très grande salle qui devait tenir lui de salle à manger. Etant donné qu'il était près de 3h du mat personne n'était la. Lisa me conduit à travers le réfectoire pour enfin entrait dans la cuisine. Une pièce presque aussi grande que le refectoire au mur blanc, avec des tas d'étagères et tout le tralala d'une cuisine. Lisa commença à sortir deux, trois choses des placards quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvris sur : Ace au poing ardents. Il s'étonna de nous voir toute les deux dans la cuisine.

-Li... Lisa. Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Alice avait faim. Et toi je suppose que tu viens piquait dans les réserves...

-Euh... Oui. C'est ça, dit Ace en se grattant la tête.

Ace me regarda puis se presenta:

-Je m'appelle Portgas D Ace.

-Alice.

-Tu es guérie?

-Euh... Pas vraiment. Un peu on va dire.

-Ace, intervint Lisa, tu dit rien et on dit rien non plus. Tu c'est que Thatch te le fera regretter s'il apprend que tu pique de la nourriture.

Ace vira au blème se qui me fit rire.

-Ouais, je dirais rien promis. Mais tu dis rien surtout hein?

-T'inquiète Ace.

Lisa me tendis une assiette pleine de pates. Ace lui avait opté pour une assiette entière de viande. Tiens, pensais je, on dirais Luffy. Nous nous installâmes tous les trois autour d'une table. Ace était encore plus drole que se que je pensais. Lorsqu'il eu une crise de narcolepsie sa ne me surpris qu'un peu. Après tout dans le manga on le vois s'endormire alors qu'il mange...

-Et sinon comment tu t'es retrouvais en pleine mer? Me demanda Ace.  
>Un silence suivie.<br>-Tu le sauras demain avec les autres.

-Comment ça? Me demanda Lisa.

-Je vous dirais tout demain... soyez patient.

Je me levais et Lisa après un instant me ramena à l'infirmerie. Je passais le reste de la nuit à me demandais comment j'allais leur annonçais. Finalement je finis par m'endormir.

**Et voila le premier chapitre de "et si"... j'espère que sa vous plait. J'essairais de poster des chapitres tout les week end. Au et d'avance... je suis désolé d'être en retard ;)**

**n'hésitais pas à appuyer sur la touche reviews sa me fera plaisir de lire vos commentaire et même de faire plus emple connaissance si vous en avais envies.**

**Bisous bisous.**


	3. Chapter 2

Et si

Chapitre 2:

Lorsque je me réveillais le soleil était levée depuis pas mal de temps. Je me mis debout et entrepris de m'habillais. Ce qui n'est pas très simple quand on a un bras de cassé... Bref, après que Lisa- qui avait entendus mais cris de rage contre mon bras- sois venue m'aidais, je me dirigeais vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Lorsque je passais la porte le regard de Barbe Blanche se posa sur moi:

-Je veux tout leur raconter à tout le monde. Dis je avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

Il eu un silence puis Barbe blanche se redressa et se mit à parler.

-Bien si tu veux tout leur raconter, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

-Merci.

Il me souris puis m'invita à sortir. Il demanda à ce que tout le monde se regroupe sur le pont.

-Bien avant toute chose je tiens à vous présenter Alice. Elle restera un moment avec nous... elle va elle même vous expliquez pourquoi.

Je m'avançais tout en ayant soudain envie de me terrais sous terre. Je respirais un bon coup et me lançais :

-Avant tout je tiens a vous précisez que je ne vous attaquerais pas, ni que j'essaierais de tuer votre capitaine. Je m'appelle Alice et je ne suis pas... et je ne viens pas de votre monde. Je viens d'un autre monde dans lequel je suis morte et je me suis retrouvais ici. Ce n'étais pas voulus.

Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle. Un blond que je reconnue comme Marco s'avança.

-Est ce vrai oyagi?

-C'est bien vrai Marco. Elle sait des choses que la marine ne sait pas. Elle ne ment pas.

Marco se tourna vers moi :

-Si oyagi te fait confiance alors yoi, je suis...

-Marco le phénix. Je sais.

Il me fixa un instant.

-Comment le sais tu si tu ne vient pas de se monde hein?

-Dans mon monde vous faites tous partit d'un manga. Et je suis une grande fan de ce manga. Je vous connais tous et je sais tout sur vous. Ou presque du moins.

Marco me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis me souris.

-D'accord yoi. Je sent qu'on peut te faire confiance.

Les autres pirates souriaient tous et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils repartirent tous à leur tâches. Tous sauf Ace.

-Alors comme ça tu connais tout sur nous?

-Oui. Je connais même ton passé avec Sabo et Luffy. Et aussi ton vrai nom _Gol _D Ace.

Ace grogna et me fit promettre de ne rien dire. Se que je promis. Je lui raconter tous se que je savais sur lui et ses frères. Mais sans jamais dire que Sabo était en vie. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher, me dit il.

-D'accord.

Il commençais à partir dans je lui pris la main.

-Fais attention a Thatch, Ace. Et surveille bien Teach.

Ace me regarda étonné avant de secoué la tête et de me le promettre. Il repartit et je m'étirais avant de m'asseoir par terre.

-Pourquoi a tu dis à Ace de surveiller Teach yoi?

Je me retournais pour découvrir Marco derrière moi.

-Crois moi tu veux pas savoir...

-Dis moi, dit il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je soufflais.

-Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas...

-Parle. Je suis compréhensif.

-Si je te disais que Thatch allait être assassiné...

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle avant de se mettre à rire.

-Thatch est fort il ne se fera pas assassiné yoi, dit il après s'être calmé.

Je cessais de le regardais et me tournais vers la mer face à moi. Le vaste océan bleu. Moi qui avais toujours rêvais de pirates, de navire et de mer, je me retrouvais sur un navire pirate. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

-Il ne va pas mourir n'est ce pas?

Je baissais la tête. Devais je lui dire? Ou bien le dire avant tout à Barbe Blanche?

-Alice, s'il te plaît réponds moi.

Je me tournais vers lui.

-Je... je suis désolé.

Le regard de Marco devint comme vide.

-Tu ment, dit il en détournant le regard. Sa ne peut être que sa yoi. Thatch ne peut pas mourir...

Je regardais autour de nous avant de le regardais de nouveau. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entende.

-Marco...

-Qui?

Je baissais une fois de plus mon regard.

-Qui, répéta-t-il.

-Teach, soufflais je.

Marco secoua la tête.

-Tu ment. Tu ne peux que mentir. Teach est notre nakama, il ne ferait jamais ça.

-Je le pensais moi aussi. Mais il va le poignardait pendant la nuit.

-Pourquoi ferait il ça?

Je regardais Marco dans les yeux. Il voulait des réponse. Je le voyais bien.

-Il... Thatch va trouvait un akuma no mi sur une île. Le Yami Yami no Mi. Teach le convoite depuis longtemps et va donc tuer Thatch, voler le fruit et partir. Vous aller apprendre que c'est lui et alors Ace va vouloir se lancer à sa poursuite. Malgré vos avertissement à tous il va tout de même partir. Teach aura dans l'idée de tuer Monkey D Luffy, le petit frère d'Ace et lorsque Ace va l'apprendre il va provoquer Teach en duel. Sauf que Teach va gagner. Il va livré Ace à la marine. Teach se retrouvera donc Shichibukaï. Ace sera enfermait à Impel Down au dernier cercle. L'enfer éternel. Luffy va apprendre qu'Ace c'est fait capturer et qu'il va se faire exécuter. Il va donc s'introduire à Impel Down. Mais il arrivera trop tard. Luffy va se rendre à Marineford pour sauver Ace en même temps que vous. Au bout d'un moment Luffy va réussir à libérer Ace... Mais il va trébucher et l'amiral Akainu va vouloir l'attaquer en utilisant son poing de magma... mais Ace va s'interposait et se prendra le coup à la place de Luffy. Ace n'aura pas assez de force pour soigner ces blessures et il va donc... mourir dans les bras de Luffy. Barbe Blanche vous dira de fuir. Mais à se moment la, Teach et son équipage vont arriver. Teach va tuer Barbe Blanche et d'une manière inconnue va voler le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche. Shanks arrivera et mettra fin à cette guerre. Plus tard on l'appellera : la guerre au sommet...

Marco était figé sur place. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour savoir si je disais la vérité. Et apparemment se qu'il y vit lui confirma ces craintes. Je ne mentais pas.

-C'est vrai que Teach est bizarre parfois mais... il ne tuerais pas un de ces nakamas.

-Pour lui vous n'êtes pas ces nakamas.

Je me tournais vers Marco. Ces yeux brillaient et je devinais qu'il faisait tout pour contenir ces larmes afin que je ne le vois pas pleuré.

-Je... commença-t-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne me ment pas yoi.

-Marco... je suis désolé. Demain je mettrais Barbe Blanche au courant...

Je m'arrêtais. Marco avait besoin d'être seul pour se lâcher. Marco était avec Ace mon personnage préférer et voire dans quel état je l'avais mis...

-Je vais te laissais...

Je me levais lentement sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour me retenir, son regard tournait vers l'océan. Mais au dernier moment, il m'attrapa le poignet.

-Merci, pour m'avoir tout raconter même si tu savais que j'aurais du mal à te croire... et...

Je me tournais vers lui. Il se redressa et me fis face.

-Désolé d'avoir dit que tu mentais yoi.

-C'est rien. Faut toujours être méfiant.

Malgré lui une larme coula et je me sentis défaillir. J'avais toujours trouvais Marco classe et beau je l'avoue... et l'avoir en face de moi avec cette unique larme qui coulais sur sa joue me donnais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de tout faire pour arrangeais les choses... Mais merde! j'étais dans One Piece. Je pouvais sauvé Thatch, Ace et Barbe Blanche si je le voulais. Je pouvais changé l'histoire. Et cela rien qu'en en parlant à Barbe Blanche.

-Marco demain nous irons voir Barbe Blanche et je lui dirais tout je te le promet. Je ferais tout pour que l'histoire ne sois pas comme dans mon monde. Comme ça Thatch restera en vie, Ace pourra revoir Luffy et Sabo, et Barbe Blanche sera toujours la pour veiller sur ces _fils_.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Marco sourie lui aussi.

-Oui demain nous irons tout dire. À partir de maintenant je ne lâche plus Thatch d'une semelle yoi. Il va me confondre avec un pot de colle yoi.

Je rigolais. Voila sa c'était Marco. Toutefois je voyais bien qu'il ne cessait pas de s'inquiéter. Mais c'est normale. Je lui dit bonne nuit et partis dans l'infirmerie qui me tenez lieu de chambre... fallait que je vois ça aussi. J'allais pas dormir à l'infirmerie tout les soir quand même.

* * *

><p><em>Voila le deuxième chapitre. Le premier commandant y passe. Je ferais aussi sûrement un chapitre ou Ace, Haruta et Alice s'amuseront à faire des blagues à tout l'équipage. Peut être que Thatch se joindra à eux... pour qu'il soit épargner le pauvre...<em>

_Thatch: Merci Alice c'est très gentils à toi... mais dis moi... tu vas pas laissais Teach me tuer pas vrai?_

_Moi: Mais non ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai prévue qu'Ace te fasse bien chier alors..._

_Thatch: Non s'il te plaît. Pas ACE!_

_Ace: On m'appelle?_

_Thatch: Non pas du tout..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Je me réveillais encore dans l'infirmerie. Cette fois mon bras ne me faisais pas mal. Ou du moins très peu. Je sortis de la pièce après m'être levée et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire. Bien entendus Ace se trouvais déjà la. Je m'installais en face de lui.

-Salut Alice, me dit il, bien dormis?

-Ouaip.

-Dis moi, t'a dis quoi a Marco hier soir il était tout bizarre ce matin.

-Je ne lui est rien dit à ton sujet si tu veux savoir Ace. A part Barbe Blanche mais sa c'est parce que tu lui as dit, personne n'est au courant.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il avait?

-Aucune idée, mentis je.

Ace recommença à manger tandis que je me servais du chocolat chaud. Thatch vînt nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Il venait de finir un gâteau au caramel – je ne sais pas d'où sort Thatch mais c'est recettes sont... exotique – rien que pour moi. Ace en mangea une partit mais j'eus la chance d'en mangé aussi.

-Dis Thatch, comment t'es venue cette passion de la cuisine. Je veux dire tu ne fais qu'inventais des recette et elle sont toujours bonne...

-C'est depuis que je suis tout petit, me dit il, j'ai toujours aimé la cuisine. Et les pirates alors quand oyagi m'a demandait si je voulais bien devenir le cuistot de son équipage j'ai dis oui. Quand au fait que j'invente, je c'est pas trop d'où sa me viens, peut être une envie de crée mes propres recette enfouie au plus profonds de moi, mais je t'assure que bien des fois mes recettes sont immangeable. A part pour Ace évidemment. Lui il mange tout.

-Et ta pas vue Luffy. « Dis Sanji sa se mange ça? » ou encore « Mangeais... j'ai faim... de la bouffe...». C'est vraiment un cas.

Ace étouffais de rire tandis que Thatch essayer de refouler son envie de se rouler par terre.

-Content de voir que Luffy est toujours le même... soupira Ace.

Je lui sourie. Sa devait être dure d'être loin de son frère...

-Ace tu sais...

-Oui?

-...Non rien oublie.

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que Sabo était en vie. Que Luffy Sabo et lui allaient enfin être réunis... je soupirais. C'était dure. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je voulais lui faire la surprise... mais d'un autre côté... je me levais et sortit sur le pont. Marco était la à surveiller l'équipage. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Salut, me dit il, bien dormis?

-Ouais. Bien que dormir dans une infirmerie...

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, dit il soudain gênait, il va falloir que j'en parle à oyagi. Tu ne peux pas rester dans l'infirmerie. Tu sera bien mieux dans une vrai chambre.

Je lui sourie. Marco se préoccuper de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, pensais je, c'est le premier qui as aborder Ace quand il est arrivait sur le Moby...

-Il y a un truc qui te tracasse n'est ce pas?

Je le regardais.

-Comment ta sus? Demandais je en soupirant.

-Tes yeux. J'ai remarquais que tu avais toujours une lueur dans les yeux, sauf quand tu es triste, gênais ou frustrais. C'est comme ça que j'ai sue en quelques sorte que tu ne mentais pas hier soir.

-Pourquoi mentirais je sur se genre de chose. Ace et toi êtes mes personnages préférer.

Marco haussa un sourcil.

-C'est vrai, me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais mes joue prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif.

-Euh... ben... ouais. Je vous adore vraiment tout les deux depuis que je connais One Piece en fait. Vous êtes vraiment fort et puis...

Je m'arrêtais la. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je le trouvais... sexy. Et encore plus maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi.

-Et puis.

-Ben... je vous aimes bien quoi...

Marco sourie et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelques chose me dit qu'il avait devinait que mes pensées étaient plutôt gênant à dire à voix haute.

-Bon et si tu me disais se qui ne vas pas.

-En fait, Ace à deux frères. Luffy et un autre. Blonds au cheveux ondulait. Ils se sont connue au Gray Terminal tout les deux puis quelques temps après Luffy est arrivait. Ace et Sabo sont autre frère, avaient tout les deux dix ans tandis que Luffy en avait sept. Sabo était le fils d'un noble du royaume de Dawn. Mais Sabo ne rêvait que d'une chose: devenir pirate. Un jour le père de Sabo à payer des pirates pour que ceux – ci lui ramène son fils. C'est se que ces pirates on fait. Puis durant la nuit il y a eu un incendie. Organiser par le roi de Dawn lui même. Cette incendie à eu lieu au Gray Terminal. Dans le but de brûler les déchets qui y étaient et par la même occasion leurs habitants. Ace et Luffy n'étaient pas au courant. Les pirates les avaient attachés à leur navire pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent. Mais ils ont quand même réussie. Alors qu'ils partaient le chef des pirates est arriver et à pointer son flingue sur Luffy. Ace à utiliser son haki des rois pour la première fois se soir la pour sauver Luffy. Il c'est battue contre le pirate avec l'aide de Dadan la femme qui les a élever Luffy, Sabo et lui. Ils ne sont revenue que le matin. Luffy était vraiment heureux mais c'est la qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle... le feu avait pour but de brûler les ordures afin que le royaume n'est pas honte devant le dragon celeste qui allait venir le lendemain...

-Tu veux dire qu'un dragon celeste est venue sur l'île de Dawn?

-Oui. Et le matin même de son arrivait, un gamin à pris la mer pour échapper à sa vie de noble et devenir pirate. Il avait laisser à ces frères une simple lettre leur racontant qu'il les attendaient sur la Grand Line. Malheureusement le dragon celeste la vue et à tiré sur sa petite embarcation. Ce gamin... c'était Sabo.

-Mon dieu... il est mort?

-Oui, enfin... un bandit de Dadan avait vue la scène et avait donc tout racontait. Je te laisse imaginer se qu'on ressentit Ace et Luffy. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une lettre de leur frère... sauf que récemment dans le manga, peu après la guerre, on a appris que Sabo est encore en vie et qu'il est révolutionnaire.

-C'est génial pour Ace ça.

-Ouais sauf que j'ai envie de lui dire mais je sais pas si je peux vraiment.

Marco resta silencieux quelques instant avant de parler.

-Dis lui. Si jamais on arrive pas à arrêté Teach et qu'il... enfin, il ne le saura pas. Alors va lui dire.

Je réfléchis un instant puis me dit que c'était la meilleur des solutions. Je souris à Marco en le remerciant puis me dirigea vers Ace qui se trouvais avec Thatch et Izou.

-Ace je peux te parler?

-Ouais bien sur.

Je lui pris le bras et l'éloignais de quelques pas afin que personnes n'entendes.

-Voila... je suis pas sur des conséquences de l'acte que je vais faire mais bon.

-Euh Alice tu me fais peur la... qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je soufflais un bon coup puis me lançai:

-Ace tu sais je suis au courant pour Sabo.

A peine avais je dis ces mots que Ace se renfrogna.

-C'est pas la peine...

-Ace... c'est pas de sa que je parle... enfin si, mais... Ace, Sabo est en vie. Il n'est pas mort. Il a seulement une brûlure au niveau de l'œil. C'est un révolutionnaire. Il travaille avec Dragon.

-Alice... on plaisante pas avec sa...

-Mais je rigole pas... je te jure que Sabo est vivant. Je... je c'est pas comment te le prouvais, mais... quand nous on l'apprends dans le manga il est sur une île du Shinsekaï, Dressrosa... je t'en pris il faut que tu me crois Ace... je... Il est devenue le second des pirates révolutionnaire... et...

Comment lui prouvais? j'avais beau chercher je trouvais pas...

-Comment je pourrais savoir si ce que tu me dit est vrai, me demanda-t-il la tête baisser.

-Je... je c'est pas... fais moi confiance. Quand on le voit à un moment il... il empêche des soldats de la marine d'attaquer Luffy et son équipage. Il dit que c'est son devoir de grand frère que de protéger sont frère... il ne vous à pas oublier... jamais.

Je regardais Ace. Il ne disait plus rien comme s'il se décidait à me croire. Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et de me voir aussi sérieuse fini par le décidait. Petit à petit les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues. Tout le mondes sur le pont se demandait se qu'il se passait et se que j'avais dit.

-Sab'... il est en vie.

Il regarda ces mains avant de s'agenouillait à terre.

-Il... est en vie. Il est en vie. J'y crois pas... Sabo est en vie.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains tandis que tout le monde accouraient. Vista me pris le bras pensant que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ace, chuchota Haruta.

-Vista lâche là, murmura Ace entre deux sanglots.

-Mais...

Ace releva la tête et je vis clairement que cette nouvelle l'avait particulièrement affecter. Il n'était plus le gamin qui ne voulais pas pleurer devant des personnes.

-Il est vivant, murmura-t-il encore alors que les autres essayer de comprendre de qui il parlait. Pourquoi il nous à pas contacter Luffy et moi?

-Il pouvais pas. Je ne sais rien d'autre faudra lui demandait quand tu le reverra.

-Je vais le revoir. Je vais... JE VAIS REVOIR MON FRERE, cria-t-il alors qu'un énorme sourire prenait place sur son visage. JE VAIS REVOIR MON STUPIDE FRANGIN QUI A PAS DONNE SIGNE DE VIE PENDANT NEUF PUTAIN D ANNEE.

Tout à coup Ace se releva et sauta dans tout les sens, en courant partout sur le pont, comme un dératé ( bref il est content ). Puis il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

-Merci Alice, merci de me l'avoir dit.

Thatch s'approcha.

-Euh excuser moi de déranger mais... on peut savoir se qui se passe.

Je sourie a Thatch et Ace entrepris de raconter à tout le monde son passé avec ces frères, la «mort» de Sabo et la nouvelle que je venais de lui apprendre comme quoi Sabo était en vie.

-Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils, dit Barbe Blanche à la fin du récit. Je pense qu'après tant d'émotions nous devrions tous allez nous couchais. Je te promet que je vais chercher ou se cache ces révolutionnaire afin que tu puisse revoir ton frère.

-Merci oyagi.

Tout le monde partit et alors que je partais me couchais j'entendis Barbe Blanche me dire:

-Tu as bien fais de lui dire ma fille.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre 3. j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Donc préparez vous à voir Sabo débarquer à tout moment <strong>;)<strong>_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine _

_Ace: OUI! JE VAIS REVOIR SABO!_

_Marco: Ace on a compris que tu es content pas la peine de le hurler comme SA!_

_Ace: Marco... Pourquoi tu cries..._

_Marco: Ace... tu m'énerves._

_Thatch: Dis donc Marco c'est moi normalement que Ace énerve..._

_Ace: Sabo est en vie, je vais revoir Sab'._

_Moi: Oui Ace mais calme toi ou sinon..._

_Ace: Ou sinon?_

_Moi: Sabo ne viendra pas..._

_Ace: NON!_

_Moi: Ace..._

_Ace: OK OK. Je me calme... respire Ace, respire..._

_Moi: Voila c'est mieux._

_Marco et Thatch: Merci Alice._

_Ace en chuchotant: je vais revoir Sabo, je vais revoir Sabo, je vais..._


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4:

Je me réveillais une fois de plus dans l'infirmerie. Il fallait vraiment que Marco me trouve une VRAI chambre. Je me levais, me dirigeais vers mes affaires m'habillais puis sortit. Je m'étais habituer à cette routine. Je me levais, j'allais manger avec les commandants, je sortais sur le pont pour parler avec Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace ou Thatch, puis je leur raconter des histoires sur mon monde. Surtout a Marco, qui voulait tout apprendre sur la géographie de mon monde, sur les pays... ensuite je partais mangé en leur compagnie. Puis je repartais me couchais dans l'infirmerie. Cela faisais presque une semaine que j'étais dans One Piece. Une semaine mais je n'étais pourtant pas presser de repartir chez moi. Je me sentais vraiment bien, moi même. Et puis je dois bien avouer que j'avais toujours voulus devenir un pirate encore plus quand j'ai découvert One Piece...

Je vis Ace se dirigeait vers moi. Il s'assied par terre.

-Merci, dit il après quelques minutes. Marco m'a dit que tu hésité à venir me dire que Sabo était en vie. Pourquoi?

-Je... je sais pas trop. J'avais sûrement peur de se que tu allais me dire. J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas...

Il me souris puis se releva et me tandis la main.

-Viens on va manger.

Je le suivis jusqu'au réfectoire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des commandants. Marco, Izou et Vista étaient déjà la. Je les saluer tous puis m'assis à côté de celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux: Marco. Ace s'endormit comme a chaque repas, Izou et Vista parlaient ensemble et Marco me posait encore des questions sur mon monde.

-Alors chez toi il y a... cinq continents c'est sa yoi?

-Oui. L 'Amérique, l'Afrique, l'Australie, l'Antarctique et l'Europe qui contient la France qui est le pays d'où je viens. C'est très grands.

Marco semblait vraiment intéresser par mon monde. Il me posait souvent des questions bien qu'étant navigateur, il me posait des questions surtout sur la géographie de mon monde. Je parlais presque toute la matinée avec lui de mon monde puis lorsque j'eus fini mon petit déjeuné je sortit du réfectoire. Je me dirigea vers le pont ou je croisais Vista.

-Salut, me dit il, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Hum.

-T'as pas l'air.

-Haruta est partit avec sa division du coup j'ai plus personne pour m'entraîner. Haruta est super doué au sabres du coup on s'entraîne ensemble mais la...

-Tu n'as qu'a m'apprendre. J'adore les sabres et j'aimerais vraiment savoir me battre. Comme une vrai pirate tu vois.

Il me souris puis hocha la tête signe qu'il accepté de me prendre comme élèves. Il me conduisit dans une grande salle ou se trouvait divers armes. Nous n'étions que tout les deux se qui me calma un peu. Pas questions de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

-Tiens, dit il en me donnant un sabre.

Il était un peu lourd et Vista remarqua tout de suite que je n'étais à l'aise avec. Il me le repris et m'en tendis un autre. Il fit se petit manège jusqu'à se que je tombe sur un sabre plutôt léger et facile à manier.

-Bien mets toi droite, sans sans te crisper surtout. Lèves un peu les bras. Ton dos plus droit, tes jambes moins fléchis.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se que je sois dans une position parfaite.

-Bien on va faire un petit exercice pour commencer. Toujours avec cette position, tu lève tes mains puis tu les rabaisse rapidement comme si tu voulais frapper quelqu'un OK?

-Oui.

Je commencer l'exercice et au bout de seulement quelques minutes de grosse gouttes de sueurs commencer déjà a perlés sur mon front. Mes bras me faisaient mal, mais aussi mon dos et mes jambes. Je m'arrêtai un instant histoire de reprendre mon souffle.

-C'est... normale que j'ai... mal aux jambes et... au dos aussi, haletais je.

-Oui, oui sa veut dire que tu y mets de la volonté. Plus tu as mal et plus tu fais d'effort et donc tu deviendra plus forte. Allez on continue.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à faire des exercices de se genre tout l'après midi. Peu avant manger Vista me proposa:

-Maintenant on va se faire un petit combat histoire de voir si ces exercices on portés leur fruits. En garde.

Je me positionnais encore une fois et attendit. Puis Vista partit comme une flèche mais je réussis tout de même à arrêter son coup. Il enchaîna attaque sur attaque et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était: me défendre. Je pris tout de même l'initiative de lançais un coup que Vista para sans mal. Notre combat continua quelques minutes puis avant même d'avoir dit « ouf » je me retrouvais par terre, la lame de Vista pointait vers ma gorge.

-Tu as un bon... potentiel, dis il en reprenant son souffle.

Il me tandis une main que j'acceptais.

-A mon avis... tu pourrais devenir une grande épéiste...

-Merci... Vista...

Je rejoignis l'infirmerie ou je retrouvais... Marco et Ace?

-Qu'est ce que vous faite la?

-On vient t'annoncer qu'on t'a trouver une cabine, me répondit Marco, mais et toi? On dirais que tu reviens de la guerre yoi.

Je souris.

-Presque. Entraînement avec Vista.

-Ho tu veux apprendre l'art du sabre? S'étonna Ace.

-Ouaip.

-Allez viens on t'emmène dans ta chambre.

Ace et Marco me conduire à ma nouvelle cabine. Celle-ci était grande au mur bleu clair. Les quelques meubles dont un bureau, une armoire, une petite table et une table de chevet, étaient fabriquer dans un bois très clair. Une porte sur le côté mené à la salle de bain. Le lit était grand et avait l'air confortable. Je me tourné vers les garçons et les remercier... en les virant juste après en leur hurlant que je devais prendre une douche.

-Si tu veux, me cria Ace de l'autre côté de la porte, je peux venir te frotter le dos. Ou Marco.

Je virai au rouge pivoine.

-SI JAMAIS TU OSE ENTRAIS PORTGAS D ACE JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FERAIS BOUFFER TON STUPIDE CHAPEAU! ET SA VAUX AUSSI POUR TOI MARCO!

Je les entendis rigoler puis partir. Je soupirais. _Et ben, _pensais je,_ je suis pas sortit d'affaire avec eux... et encore attendons que Thatch s'y mette. Ils vont me tuer ces trois la... _

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain entra dans la douche après mettre déshabiller. Je lancé l'eau qui me détendis en moins d'un seconde. La vie à bord du Moby Dick était drôlement agréable et je savais qu'une fois repartit dans mon monde tout le monde me manquerais. Je soupirais puis sortit de la douche. Je me mis en pyjama et me dirigea vers mon lit. J'étais trop fatigué pour rejoindre tout le monde au réfectoire. Je me glissa dans les couvertures et partit rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>Voila désolé pour le retard j'ai eu des ****** de problèmes de connections.<em>

_Ace: Et Alice si tu veux je suis toujours OK pour te laver le dos._

_Marco: Ace... Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'Alice te fasse du mal alors... ne passe pas la porte de sa salle de bain..._

_Ace: Avoue plutôt que t'es jaloux et que tu veux pas que se sois moi qui sois dans sa salle de bain mais plutôt toi._

_Moi: Ace tu n'entre pas... Marco, fais comme chez toi..._

_Ace: Vous vous êtes liguez contre moi?_

_Marco et moi: Oui tout à fait._

_Ace part en courant avec un mauvais sourire. Un instant plus tard en peut entendre:_

_Ace: Et tout le monde je crois que Alice et Marco sont amoureux..._

_Marco et moi: ACE_!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5:

-ALICE!

Je me réveillais en sursautant.

-ACE FERME LA!

Je fusillais Ace du regard tandis que celui-ci rigolait.

-Y a une île en vue. Viens vite.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il fut venue me faisant rigoler. Je sortis de mon lit, puis partis m'habillais. J'enfilais un débardeur blanc, un pantalon en toile noir ( emprunter à Marco sois dit en passant ) ainsi qu'une ceinture en toile blanche ( cette fois emprunter a Thatch ). Je sortis et courus sur le pont pour rejoindre les autres. Un coup d'oeuil sur l'île et je me figeais aussitôt. Je me dirigea vers Marco, lui pris le bras et sans rien dire l'entraina dans ma cabine.

-Alice? Qu'est ce qu'il y a yoi?

-Cette île... C'est la que Thatch va trouvé le Yami Yami no Mi. Teach va le tuer cette nuit si on ne fais rien.

Marco blémit derechef.

-Il faut prévenir Oyagi yoi.

Marco et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche, qui nous autorisa à entrer après avoir frapper.

-Oyagi, commença Marco, Alice vient de me dire que c'est cette nuit que Teach va tuer Thatch yoi.

Barbe Blanche se tourna vers moi.

-Tu en es sur?

-Yep. Thatch va trouver le Yami Yami no Mi sur cette île.

-Bien, vous surveillerez Teach tout les deux. S'il tente quelques choses intervenez.

Marco hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard on se retrouva sur le pont à surveillez Teach.

* * *

><p>La journée passa vite et le soir arrivé Thatch débarquer avec l'akuma no mi.<p>

-C'est quoi Thatch, demanda Izou.

-Un akuma no mi. Alice?

-Le Yami Yami. Fruit des ténèbres. Apparement quelqu'un le cherche depuis longtemps.

Teach se tourna vers moi d'un seul mouvement de tête et me fusilla du regard.

-Qui sa? Demanda Joz.

-Vous verrez.

Je me levais et sortit du réfectoire. Teach sur mes talons. Je me dirigeais vers un endroit isolé, sachant que Teach me suivrer, mais que Marco aussi. Quand je fut dans la calle Teach fonca vers moi et agrippa mes poignets.

-Comment es tu au courant.

-On est au courant de tout dans mon monde Barbe Noir.

Il me regarda surpris avant de se reprendre.

-Je sais que tu vas tuer Thatch cette nuit que Ace va se lancer à ta poursuite, que vous allez vous battre et que tu vas l'emmener a la marine ou il l'enfermerons a Impel Down. Puis il se fera tuer par Akainu le jour de son execution. Il mourra dans les bras de son frère. Puis toi et ton équipage vous allez tuer celui que TU appelle OYAGI. Tout sa à cause d'un putain d' akuma no mi.

Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde. Teach rafermit sa prise sur ma gorge de façon à se que je ne puisse plus réspirer, puis il leva son poing pour me frapper.

-TEACH!

Marco arrèta le poing de Teach a mi-chemin de mon visage.

-Tu ne la touche pas yoi.

Il passa des fer en Kairoseki au poignets de Teach et le fit avancer sur le pont. Tout le monde arreta se qu'il faisait quand ils virent Teach prisonnier de Marco. Celui-ci le fit s'avancer vers Barbe Blanche.

-Vas y Teach yoi. Ici tu as un public, dis leur se que tu as dis a Alice yoi.

-Taisho, dit Teach vers Ace, ils sont fou ne les écouter pas. Cette fille à embobiner le taisho Marco.

-Elle ne m'a rien fait Teach yoi. Elle m'a juste dit se que tu allais faire yoi. TU ALLAIS TUER THATCH POUR AVOIR LE YAMI YAMI NO MI. PUIS TU IRAIS CHERCHER LE FRERE DE ACE MAIS TU TOMBERAIS SUR TON PROPRE TAISHO, ET A LA PLACE DE MUGIWARA C EST ACE QUA TU ALLAIS LIVRE A LA MARINE. ET TU SAIS QUOI? A CAUSE DE TOI ACE ET OYAGI ALLEZ MOURIR LORS D UNE GUERRE.

Marco était tellement en colère qu'il en avait oublié c'est "yoi". Ace s'approcha et je pus vois la rage dans ces yeux.

-C'est vrai Teach. Tu voulais tuer Thatch? Tu voulais t'en prendre à Luffy?

-Non... se... se n'est pas vrai.

-TU MENS. MARCO NE SE MET JAMAIS EN COLERE SAUF QUAND ON LUI FAIT DES BLAGUES.

Thatch fut le plus rapide et empêcha Ace de se lancer sur Teach.

-LACHE MOI THATCH! JE VAIS L ETRIPER! TU ENTENDS TEACH!

Barbe Blanche leva alors son bisento et parla d'un voix forte.

-Teach, par se que tu voulais faire tu ne fais plus partit de cet équipage. De ce fais tu n'es plus mon fils.

-Oyagi...

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

Et il transperça Teach de son arme. Teach se tourna alors vers Ace.

-Je sais qui tu es espèce de monstre... tu n'es... qu'une ordure...

Et c'est sur ces mots que Teach allias Barbe Noir mourut. Je me tournais vers Ace qui c'était figer.

-Ace, lui murmurais je, tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre. Tu as le droit de vivre plus que qui que se sois. Prouve le au monde.

Je lui fit un sourire digne d'un D se qui le fit rire.

-Dit Alice, tu étais au courant pour Teach, me demanda Vista.

-Oui, et vous pouvez pas savoir combien sa fais du bien de savoir qu'il est mort.

Je leur souris. Marco balança le corp par dessus bord et s'en suivis une fête grandiose. Ace vînt me voire en fin de soirée.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi.

-Tout. De ne rien leur dire a propos de mon paternel et pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami et de mon frère à l'occasion.

-Mais de rien.

-Tu fais partit de la famille maintenant Alice. Et pas que celle de Barbe Blanche. Tu fais partis de ma famille à moi et Luffy je lui en parlerais quand je le reverrais.

-Merci. Mais attends... je veux pas avoir à suporter Garp moi.

Ace rigola a cette remarque.

-C'est vrai que le jiji est spécial...

Il se mit debout me regarda puis dit la chose la plus censé qui sois...

-J'ai faim. Viens on va mangé.

-Oki nii-chan.

Il me souris puis tout deux nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire. Maintenant que Teach était mort toute l'histoire de One Piece en serais changé. Et d'une certeine manière, elle allais changer en bien. Pour Ace, Thatch et Barbe Blanche surtout. Quoique, sachant que Barbe Blanche a 72 ans, me dis je, je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste. Alors autant en profiter. Je me souris à moi même. Oui j'allais vraiment bien aimé cette vie dans le monde de One piece. Une vie de pirate c'est toujours mieux qu'une vie ordinnaire non? Et puis ici je pouvais avoir un père qui ne serais pas droguer toutes les minutes et qui ne me frappe pas. Des frères, un otouto si celui-ci m'accepter, se qui vue le caractère de Luffy veut dire que j'ai un otouto, mais surtout je pouvais reconstruire une vie dans un autre monde. Une vie bien meilleur que la précédente...

* * *

><p><strong>Voila excuser moi pour le retard mais j'étais en stage donc je n'ai pas pus poster.<strong>

**Ace: Merci mille fois Alice, grace à toi mon oyagi, Thatch et moi même nous n'allons pas mourir.**

**Moi: Mais derien j'allais quand même pas faire mourir mes personnages préférés ;)**

**Thatch ( en pleurant dans mes bras ( ou dans ma poitrine au chois ) ) MERCI!**

**Moi: Thatch... je t'aime beaucoup mais... BOUGE DE LA!**

**Thatch: Alice... t'eu plait...**

**Sbaf.**

**Moi: Bien je vous dis a plus tard pour le chapitre 6 bisous mes choux YEHAA.**

**Marco: Pourquoi Alice imite elle Ivankov yoi?**

**Ivankov: magnifique mon nouveau pouvoir n'est ce pas Phoénix boy?**

**Marco: Mouais... tu peut l'annuler yoi?**

**Ivankov: pfff. **

**Marco: Bon une fois que Ivankov aura finis de faire joujou on poura se retrouver dans le prochain chapitre yoi. En attendant n'hésiter pas à cliquer sur le bouton des reviews... **


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6:

Le lendemain de la mort de Teach, Ace accompagné de Thatch vinrent me voire.

-Qu'y a t'il les garçons, leur demandais je.

-On aimerais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour jouer une farce a Marco, Vista et Izou, me murmura Ace à l'oreille.

Je l'ai regarda un instant avant de leur faire un sourire digne d'un D.

-Bien sur vous avez un plan?

Thatch hocha la tête et c'est sur le chemin du réfectoire qu'ils m'expliquèrent ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Pour Izou se serais Ace qui s'en occuperais, Thatch s'occupe de Vista.

-Je m'occupe donc de Marco c'est ça?

-Ouaip, me dirent – il en coeur.

-OK.

Je sortis du réfectoire et me dirigea vers la cabine de Marco. Celle-ci était tout aussi grande que la mienne. Des tas d'avis de recherche était accrocher sur les murs qui eux étaient de couleur mauve. Il y avait aussi des cartes maritimes ( comme c'est original, tu serais pas navigateur Marco ). Marco se trouvait allongé sur son lit et il fut très surprix de me voir arrivée dans sa cabine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Alice yoi?

-Je voulais te voir.

Il hosa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

-J'avais envie, dis je en m'approchant doucement de lui. J'en ai tout les droits.

Ace et Thatch m'avaient dit qu'il fallait que je... " chauffe " Marco pour ensuite pouvoir mettre mon plan à execution.

-Marco, murmurais je en me calant contre lui.

-Euh... A-Alice qu'est ce-qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Mais rien mon petit Marco...

Je le pris dans mes bras tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Alice... C'est PAS marrant du TOUT.

-Mais si, dis je en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Pour le coup il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Moi aussi à n'en pas douter. Tout à coup je me leva, pencha la tête puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard intrigué du phoénix.

Je ferma la porte et m'y cala. J'attendis quelques minutes puis ouvris la porte à la volée ettonant encore plus Marco.

-Je te déteste Marco.

Et je lui tirais la langue. Il vint vers moi et posa sa main sur mon frond.

-T'es malade? T'as pas de fièvre...

-Je me sent pas bien... J'ai soif...

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, dit il en soupirant.

Il sortit de la cabine sous mon sourire. Voila le phoénix était dehors, j'avais alors quelques minutes pour tout préparer.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard il revînt avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tandis.<p>

-Merci, dis je après avoir bue, Je me sent mieux.

Je lui souris puis sortis de sa cabine. Je me dirigea vers Ace et Thatch qui avaient eux aussi fini de préparer leur coup.

-Alors, me demanda Thatch.

-Il n'a absolument rien compris de se qu'il se passais.

Un seul regard nous suffit pour que l'on s'éfondre de rire par terre.

* * *

><p>Le soir enfin venue , tout le monde partit se coucher dans leur cabine. Ace, Thatch et moi étions rester dehors et attendions que l'une de nos victimes se manifeste. Se qui arriva bien vite...<p>

-ACE!

A Izou venait de morfler.

-THATCH!

Et Vista aussi.

-ALICE!

Et voila maintenant c'étais mon tour. Les trois commandants " victimes " sortirent sur le pont sous nos rires. Vista, qui sortait apparement de la douche, avait désormais de beau cheveux de couleurs violet, Izou lui tenait dans ces mains des kimonos tous sacager par de la peinture et de la bouche ( comment ne pas reconnaître Ace? ) quans a Marco... J'étais clairement fière de moi là... son corp se retrouvait affublais de plumes rouge, rose, bleu et verte colaient à même la peau. En effet je m'étais arrengée pour que son lit sois recouvert de cole et que lorsqu'il aurais voulut s'en débarasser sous la douche un sceau entier de plumes lui tombe dessus... Soudain je me retrouva à une cinquantaine de mêtre du sol, soutenue par Marco sous sa forme de phoénix.

-On fait moins la maligne hein? que dirais tu d'un baptème de l'air yoi.

-N-non s'teu plait M-Marco.

-C'est pas mon avis yoi.

Je m'accrocher de toute mes forces aux pattes de Marco.

-Je t'en pris Marco, dis je en sanglotent à moitié, J-J'ai le v-vertige. F-fais moi déscendre.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je me retrouva sur le dos de Marco tandis que lui montait plus haut dans le ciel. Je m'accrocher à ces plumes de toutes mes forces.

-Je t-t'en pris fais moi redescendre.

-Calme toi Alice et détends toi. Je ne te ferais pas tombée yoi. Fais moi confiance un peu.

Je cacha mon visage dans les plus au niveau de son cou.

-Alice... ouvre les yeux yoi.

-Non.

-Alice.

-J-je peux pas... A chaque fois que je suis en hauteur... je peut p-plus rien bouger.

-Tu me fais confiance non?

-O-ouais.

-Alors relève la tête yoi.

Doucement mais alors trèèèès doucement je relevé la tête pour ne voir que le ciel.

-Tu vois ce n'est rien tant que tu reste accroché à moi yoi.

-Va p-pas trop vite hein?

-Ou yoii. Si tu veux.

Je pris le risque de regardais en bas pour ne voire rien d'autre que l'océan.

-Il est ou le Moby?

-Je me suis élloigné yoi. Je crois qu'un vrai bâptème de l'air te ferais le plus grand bien.

-N-non. Fais m-moi déscendre.

-Arrète de gigoter ou ta vas tombée yoi.

Je m'arrèter derechef. Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mon souffle mais le fait de ne plus toucher la terre ferme m'affolais.

-Respire calmement.

-T-tu crois que ces simple. T-toi t-t'as pas le v-v-vertige.

Je m'accrochais encore plus à ces plumes. Mais au fait...

-Elle brûle pas tes plumes? Pourquoi?

-Je veux pas qu'elle te brûle c'est tout yoi. Si je le voulais elle te brûlerais.

Tout à coup je pris consciance que je m'étais totalement redresser.

-Lâche mes plumes yoi.

-Q-quoi?

-Lâche les en douceur yoi. Fais moi confiance.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis lâcha les plumes que je tenais de la mains gauche. Puis la droite.

-Lèves les mains vers le ciel yoi.

Je ne dis rien et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

-Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis. Je resta comme ça un moment avant de commencais à me détendre.

-C'est... génial.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Marco amorçer la descente vers le Moby dick. Je descendis de son dos une fois sur le pont. Ace, Thatch, Vista et Izou étaient déjà partit se recoucher. Je me tournais vers Marco.

-Merci.

Il me souris puis fila dormir. Je regardais les étoiles. _J'espère avoir encore l'occasion de voler contre toi Marco._

* * *

><p><strong>Voila nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plut.<strong>

**Moi: Marco ont revoleras ensemble ne?**

**Marco: bien sur.**

**Ace: c'est pas juste moi tu veux jamais.**

**Vista: mais t'as pas compris Ace... Marco et Alice y sont amoureux.**

**Marco *avec une aura plus que noir*: cour Vista...**

**Moi *en souriant*: voili voilou donc on se retrouve le week end prochain pour un nouveaux chapitre. Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'envoie des reviews je vous aimes tous.**


End file.
